Plants vs. Zombies Web Version
Plants vs. Zombies Web Version is a free version of the game available at the PopCap Games official website. There are three modes: Adventure, Survival and Puzzle. In the Adventure Mode of this version the player can only progress until they finish level 2-4 before they must start again as a new player. However, if one unlocked the Survival and Puzzle modes on one computer previously, they will be able to continue playing those modes. Survival Mode on the web version is a modified version of Survival: Endless which takes place during the night, and the player may only choose four plants at a time. Puzzle Mode consists of a modified version of Vasebreaker. The player's progress will be lost on the Survival and Puzzle modes if they quit, unlike the full version. Plants There are twelve Plants obtained in the Adventure Mode of the Web version. *Peashooter *Sunflower *Cherry Bomb *Wall-nut *Squash *Snow Pea *Chomper *Repeater *Puff-shroom *Sun-shroom *Fume-shroom *Grave Buster Zombies There are eight Zombies in the Web version. *Zombie *Flag Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Newspaper Zombie *Screen Door Zombie *Giga-Football Zombie Gallery Survival Endless Night.png|Web Version Survival: Endless Online2.png|All the plants and zombies (except Flag Zombie) available on online version Plants-vs-Zombies-ss.png|Screenshot of Plants vs. Zombies Web Version No bone.JPG|No Zombies' bone can be seen in Online version Night (Endless) online.JPG|By Someone456 Progress will be lost instead of will be saved.png|It says "Your progress on this level will be lost" instead of will be saved. Gigasz.png|Two Giga-Football Zombies on the seed selection screen (extremely rare) Trivia *The zombies in the online version will usually have no bone seen upon losing its arm. *There is a Survival: Night (Endless) here, because if it took place at daytime, mushrooms would not be able to wake, since you never get the Coffee Bean. **Also, for the Squash, Wall-nut and Cherry Bomb, if you do not select them in consecutive waves, they have to recharge even if it is not the first wave (unlike all other versions of Survival). *The zombies will not attempt to eat the instant kills (except Chomper). *There are two glitches with the Newspaper Zombie: when falling to die, a bone in his arm will appear, and his eyes will flash angry for no reason. *The modes are on different buttons, unlike the full version. *There is a Giga-Football Zombie, but no regular Football Zombie. *If you beat the game, the plants will reset, so you cannot use mushrooms on the day. *Instead of the Potato Mine, after Wall-nut Bowling, you will get the Squash. *You can see the silhouettes of the Ice-shroom, Doom-shroom, Lily Pad, Potato Mine, Threepeater, Tangle Kelp, Jalapeno, Spikeweed, Torchwood, Tall-nut, Cactus and Blover when you have got all the Online Plants. *The Snow Pea makes a different sound effect when it shoots frozen peas on the online version than it normally does (a "jingle bell"-like sound effect). *The seed packets are much bigger in this version. Category:Plants vs. Zombies sub-versions Category:Plants vs. Zombies